


Alone

by vitya_rabbit



Series: Viktuuri - 500 words or less short stories! [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Complete, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, VictUuri, contemplative Yuuri, missing Viktor, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit
Summary: Domestic very short story where our kind and sweet Japanese boy is pondering his life now he is alone in the apartment...





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thank you's to my amazing Beta, InLoveWithYOI, i'm sorry for all the heartaches I cause you...

Yuuri lay quietly in the warmth of his scented bath contemplating how his world was changing. He gazed at the space where the golden band on his right hand ring finger used to sit, the skin dented from years of wear.

The steam in the bathroom, combined with his hazy vision sans glasses made the room soft and slightly out of focus, aiding the drifting of his thoughts as his thumb traced the smooth skin that sat under the missing piece of jewellery.

It felt strange being in the apartment without Viktor, they had never been apart until recently. Ever since his beloved had retired they had travelled everywhere together. It had been so wonderful having the silver haired man at his side day and night.

However, the bed had been far too big for just one person last night and the Japanese man wondered how he would feel when he no longer lived here. The apartment had quickly been put up for sale and there were already plenty of people interested in buying it.

He missed Makkachin too, but of course Viktor wouldn’t have left her with him, she was the Russian’s dog. Yuuri hoped she was dealing with the separation ok. They had a close bond, even though he wasn’t technically her owner.

It was too quiet too, no singing coming from the kitchen, nor wonderful wafts of delicious home cooking drifting under the door.

Yuuri bit his bottom lip hard as he resolved not to cry anymore, he had survived without Viktor before and he could do it again.

His world did not revolve around the beautiful silver haired ex-skater.

Oh but it did…

Unable to hold back his fresh tears any longer, a loud hiccup and snotty sniffs echoed round the pleasantly scented room as he let all his bottled up emotions out; crystal drops plopping into the cooling bath water creating small ripples across the surface of the water.

Damn, he could hear his phone ringing in the bedroom and he instantly regretted his decision to bathe without his device close by. He would never reach it in time before it went to voicemail and what if it was Viktor trying to reach him?

Slumping back into the water, his anxiety getting the better of him, he breathed his way through a small panic attack before pulling out the plug with his toes and reaching for a large fluffy bath sheet to wrap himself in.

Padding with wet feet through to the once shared room he stared at the new clothes hanging on the wardrobe door and smiled ruefully.

Yes, he did miss Viktor, but maybe he had been right to move out yesterday, no matter how much it had hurt the younger man.

Neither of them really wanted to risk having any bad luck by seeing each other on the morning of their much longed for wedding day…


End file.
